Cherry Blossoms
by Sandy x Maxwell 4ever
Summary: Notes. Typical way of telling someone how you feel.


Yeah, um, totally bored while im in school!

…

"Dude! I-I can't do this! What if she-"

"Suck it up and just do it."

"But-But!"

"Go!" The male voice declared before viciously shoving the other. The small boy dressed in black and white lurched forward giving a slight whimper.

He turned on the heel of his black and white converse to glare at his friend.

The other merely twitched his fingers in a shooing motion.

The black and white dressed boy looked to the other one with doubt.

"I don't know C-"

"Please, Panda? I'll owe you a big one!"

Panda looked toward his thirteen year old best friend and smirked

"You got yourself a deal. But what if-"

"Just do it!"

"Jeez, all right!" He said holding out his hands in defense.

Panda marched forward fixing the black goggles that sat atop his midnight black hair with white bangs. White undershirt (with a few stains wink wink) and black jacket with black pants. He placed his hands into his pockets and wrapped his fingers around the small folded piece of paper.

"You can do this." He muttered under his breath to clam his beating heart.

Finally, he saw it, the signature yellow of yet another sundress. Her long shiny, silky, sleek, and inviting brown hair, her pearly white perfect smile. Her solid pink eyes. Her pure white flats. Penelope.

Beautiful. Well in an eighth graders eyes.

Panda shoved his way past few kids, then clutched the note tighter and took a deep breath before speaking her name.

Fluent and special. Amazing.

"P-Penelope?"

"Hmm?" She turned away from her group of friends to look at him with confusion.

"What's up Panda?" Panda's face turned bright cherry red from the stares in the crowded hallway. He was a regular no body (along with his best friend) talking to the most popular sweetheart in school! Penelope's friends started giggling and muttering about how Panda had a crush on her. Which indeed he did. But who didn't? And no body liked her as much as his best friend did.

It wasn't possible.

He was in love with her.

But wouldn't admit that out loud but Panda knew it. Panda could see it in his eyes as he watched her walk by. How he would set aside everything. Just for her. How he would utter her name. And when they got both of the lead roles in Romeo and Juliet, he _"__accidentally__"_ kissed back. How they would lock eyes and he would blush and be at a loss for words. How he always talked about her. He was smitten. He adored her.

_He__loved__her_.

And it was obvious.

"I-I g-got to give th-this to-to you. I-Its from m-my friend." Panda stuttered. Mentally slapping his forehead in frustration of stuttering.

Penelope delicately plucked the note from his hand and smiled at him before gently unfolding the note.

"Roses-"

"Uh," He stopped her, "Can you read it to yourself?"

Penelope nodded, "Mm-hmm!"

Panda had read the note before. Over and over, it was tattooed into his brain.

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_I really like you._

_Do you like me too?_

_Actually, I love you._

Penelope stood at a loss for words.

"I-" She sighed, "This is really sweet. But I kinda have my eyes on somebody." She declined quietly and with a blush.

Although Panda wouldn't admit it, his heart broke a little.

But he was also happier maybe she liked his best friend!

"Oh, um, its not from me, but, who-" He took a deep breath, "who _do_ you like?"

She blushed harder then started playing with the brown locks that had been tossed over her small shoulders.

"Um, you-you wouldn't know him…" Finally, she looked around.

"Can we go somewhere a little more, uh, private?"

"S-Sure!" Panda agreed.

Penelope gently took his hand and they made their way through the hall. Kids whispered as they passed of the new "couple". After what seemed like forever, they pushed their way through the doors to the back courtyard. Penelope, still clutching Panda's hand, trudged through the field and took a sharp turn. After about four minutes of walking Penelope did something Panda never thought, she would do.

She hopped a fence. Panda started at her from the other side. Amazed.

"Comin'?" She questioned angelically. As if, nothing had happened. Panda nodded weakly before doing the same. They walked another four minutes before they came to a secluded park. A lone cherry-blossom tree sat beside an oak bench and pond. Calm and serene.

Penelope sighed before twirling around.

"I come here when I want to be rid of all that school pressure. Just, you know, be myself."

"Cant always be popular, huh?" Panda questioned. Only half joking.

Penelope shook her head before plopping down on the bench and groaning.

A strong gush of wind blew blossoms from the tree, Panda took a seat next to the girl as the flowers rain down around them.

"You were saying about you crush…?" Panda muttered.

"Listen," Penelope sighed, "I know you like me. Its kinda obvious. And very cute. But I like your best friend. Cappy. But I want you to know I used to have a giant crush on you too. But I moved on. So, Im sorry." Penelope leaned over and placed a delicate hand on his cheek before meeting his lips with her own. Time freezed for the both of them, yet, it was over before either of them knew it.

"Your very sweet, Panda. Maybe some other girl like's you. I noticed that Gabby chick keeps looking at you."

Panda blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah, well, I kinda like her too. I was actually planning on askin' her out…"

Penelope giddily clapped her hands before squealing and nodding viciously.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! You should totally do it! I support you!"

Panda chuckled before nodding.

"Ok, ok! I will. Later. But you gotta be there with me!" He joked.

"I will." She stated placing her hand on top of his.

"So, um, Cappy was the one who wrote that note for you. He is head over heels for you!" Panda stated rolling his eyes.

Penelope giggled.

"Sorry I thought it was from you. Must have been soo embarrassing!"

"It was but I guess it was somewhat worth it. I have newfound courage to ask out the girl I like and I got a kiss from the most popular girl in school. Pretty good day." He said placing his hands behind his head and winking at her.

Penelope merely giggled and they both stood up to go back to school.

…..

"P-Penelope? Will you go out with me?"

"Of course I will Cappy." Penelope agreed placing a chaste kiss upon his lips.

…..

"Gabby will you go out with me?" Panda asked. Hands balled into fists and stiffly at his side. The girl in the green tank top and black mini skirt squealed and jumped up and down. Her dark brown pigtails bobbing along with her.

"Yes! Yes I will, Panda!"

"Told you it would happen, Gab. But you didn't believe me did you?" Asked her best friend Gabby who opened one eye to smirk at the new, adorable couple.

"Now, if only Maxwell…" She muttered.

~…..~

There you have it! Two adorable new couples! This is only PARTLY dedicated to my best friend Gabby who kept getting upset that Penelope got to kiss Panda. :p ehh what else could you expect from her? Plus she finally got described, and I had a little crush on Maxy at the end. I had a little bit of Penelope x Panda love is unusual but it actually flowed out of me as if I did it all the time. Odd.

Sandy x Maxwell 4ever signing off!


End file.
